24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed CTU agents
This is a list of unnamed CTU agents seen on 24. Day 1 Rovner liaison As Day 1 began, an agent received a call from Victor Rovner in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, informing him that Senator David Palmer would be targeted that day. The agent called Richard Walsh and passed the information along. : The liason appeared in "Day 1 12:00am-1:00am." Data Services Jack sent a thumbprint to Data Services to have them run a check on one of the men he killed at Dunlop Plaza. The man called back within the hour and revealed that there was no record of the shooter on file anywhere. : ''The Data Services agent appeared in "Day 1 2:00am-3:00am." Alberta Green's aide entourage.]] When she arrived at CTU Los Angeles to serve as Acting Director, Alberta Green brought several aides with her. One of these aides was excused from her office while Green spoke with Nina Myers. : ''Alberta's aide appeared in "Day 1 9:00am-10:00am." IT woman After her cover was blown, Nina Myers hid out in the ITS room at CTU while covering her tracks and planning her escape. An IT worker discovered her in here and was subsequently shot and killed. When Teri Bauer came into the room a few minutes later, Nina suspected that Teri had seen the dead body and decided to take her hostage. : ''The IT worker appeared in "Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 Trap door agent .]] Syed Ali tried to hide underneath a mosque using a trap door. This agent found the trap door and notified Jack Bauer, allowing CTU to capture Ali. He also traced a cell phone call from Kate to Marie Warner, another prime suspect, in an attempt to find her location. : The agent was played by Dane Northcutt in "Day 2 7:00pm-8:00pm." Helicopter crewman A CTU helicopter arrived to bring Jack to safety after George Mason took Jack's spot flying the terrorists' nuclear weapon into the desert to explode with minimal harm. Jack told this lieutenant to contact Tony Almeida to let Kim Bauer know Jack was safe, but the crewman said he would have to wait until they landed at CTU since cell phone communication was down. : The helicopter crewman was played by Morocco Omari in "Day 2 11:00pm-12:00am." Division agent .]] CTU Division Supervisor Brad Hammond came to CTU Los Angeles with a number of agents when Ryan Chappelle disappeared. One of Hammond's agents who was searching with Carrie Turner found Chappelle drugged in a holding room. : The Division agent was played by Bruce Nozick in "Day 2 6:00am-7:00am." He also appeared during Day 3 Day 3 Forensics agent equipment.]] Following a CTU raid on the brothel where Michael Amador was hiding, some terrorist equipment and evidence was seized. A forensics agent reported to Jack Bauer that an intact incubator was found and being processed for NHS. He also stated that some fingerprints and hairs would be sent to CTU for further analysis. : The CTU forensics agent was played by David Kelsey in "Day 3 3:00am-4:00am." Field tech Following a CTU raid on the brothel in Chinatown where Michael Amador was hiding, some terrorist equipment and evidence was seized. A tech agent reported to Jack Bauer that Amador's laptop had extensive schematics for the Chandler Plaza Hotel, enabling CTU to determine the first target where the Cordilla virus was likely to be released. He reappeared roughly eight hours later to examine the computer of Stephen Saunders, and expressed serious doubt that he would be able to extract anything useful from it. : The tech agent was played by Brian Catalano in "Day 3 3:00am-4:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm." Division agent at hotel An agent from Division was present with Michelle Dessler and her CTU team when they arrived at the Chandler Plaza Hotel to contain the spread of the Cordilla virus. He was hesitant when Michelle, Gael Ortega, and the others chose to enter the hotel unprotected, but soon followed. He later guarded the main entrance door, and one guest became irate because the agent refused to let him exit the hotel. This agent may or may not have become infected with the virus. : The Division agent was played by Bruce Nozick in "Day 3 3:00am-4:00am" and "4:00am-5:00am". He also appeared during Day 2. Janitor decoy ]] At the University of California, Santa Barbara, a CTU agent disguised as a janitor knocked out Jane Saunders so she could be questioned covertly. The agent was assisted after the struggle began by another plainclothes agent, Alice. Once Jane was subdued, the janitor decoy called for Kim Bauer to enter the library disguised as Jane. The plan failed, as the man assigned to observe Jane was aware of the switch, and Stephen Saunders eventually found out that his daughter was captured. : The janitor agent appeared in "Day 3 7:00am-8:00am". Female intel agent ]] An intelligence agent interrupted Adam Kaufman while he was talking to Jack Bauer. She needed help coordinating with National Health Services during the Cordilla virus threat. : The female CTU worker was played by Angelena Swords in "Day 3 9:00am-10:00am". Day 4 Driver agent ]] When Marianne Taylor was revealed to be a corporate spy at CTU, she agreed to access the files of her deceased contact, Henry Powell, in an effort to decrease her sentence. A field agent drove her, Curtis Manning, and another agent to the Rockland Building where Powell's computer was located. Before she could access the evidence, three of Powell's accomplices (Forbes, Adam, and Jason) entered, killed the driver, the other agent, and Marianne, and captured Curtis. According to Forbes, the three bodies were placed in a van afterward. : The driver was played by Andrew Putney in "Day 5 4:00pm-5:00pm". Helicopter pilot ]] A CTU Los Angeles chopper pilot flew Jack Bauer and a second field agent into the Mojave Desert so they could retrieve the nuclear football from campers Jason and Kelly Girard. (The football fell down as debris from Air Force One, which had been damaged by Mitch Anderson in a stolen stealth bomber.) The pilot confirmed that the signal from the football briefcase was reading properly, and at 11:35, he dropped off Jack and the agent. Later, Jack called him to assist in bringing down an escaping Jeep driven by Steve Simmons, a terrorist who had the football. The pilot dropped low, shined his light in the driver's eyes, and caused the Jeep to crash. He then used the light to help Jack find the case, and flew away to track the other Jeep when ordered to. Shortly after midnight, when Jack was done working with Fred Laughton, the pilot returned Jack to the CTU Los Angeles building. : ''The pilot was played by Michael P. Lugar in "Day 4 11:00pm-12:00am" and "12:00am-1:00am". Day 5 Archives worker Under intense pressure from President Charles Logan, Lynn McGill irrationally forced some of the agents at CTU Los Angeles to follow leads without his knowledge. McGill called this archives worker to check the phone logs of Audrey Raines, suspecting that she had called Jack Bauer. The worker pulled up the log, but it was quickly wiped for Audrey by Chloe O'Brian. : The archives CTU worker was played by Tony Wayne in "Day 5 3:00pm-4:00pm". : ''Tony Wayne also played Agent Powers during Day 2. CTU female gas attack survivor 1 She reached the Situation Room before the Sentox VX1 Nerve Gas reached CTU Los Angeles' Bullpen, and was successfully sealed in and protected. Whilst Chloe O'Brian was still in shock from the death of Edgar Stiles, the CTU worker pulled up the video feed from Medical where Tony Almeida was holding Rick Burke at gunpoint, hoping to kill Christopher Henderson. She managed to pull up audio so the Situation Room could hear what was being said, and after a few more seconds allowed audio to be submitted to the room so Jack Bauer could talk Tony out of killing Henderson. : ''The female CTU gas attack survivor appeared in "Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm". CTU female gas attack survivor 2 She reached the Situation Room before the Sentox VX1 Nerve Gas reached CTU Los Angeles' Bullpen, and was successfully sealed in and protected. : ''The female CTU gas attack survivor appeared in "Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm". CTU male gas attack survivor 1 He reached the Situation Room before the Sentox VX1 Nerve Gas reached CTU Los Angeles' Bullpen, and was successfully sealed in and protected. CTU male gas attack survivor 2 He reached the Situation Room before the Sentox VX1 Nerve Gas reached CTU Los Angeles' Bullpen, and was successfully sealed in and protected. He helped to remove the false wall in the room with Jack Bauer, who planned to go out to try to ventilate the gas out of CTU's air ducks. After Jack left, the worker replaced the wall immeditely so as to stop any gas leaking into the room. He also helped to remove the wall when Jack returned. : ''The male CTU gas attack survivor appeared in "Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm". CTU male gas attack survivor 3 He reached the Situation Room before the Sentox VX1 Nerve Gas reached CTU Los Angeles' Bullpen, and was successfully sealed in and protected. : ''The male CTU gas attack survivor appeared in "Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm". CTU male gas attack survivor 4 He reached the Situation Room before the Sentox VX1 Nerve Gas reached CTU Los Angeles' Bullpen, and was successfully sealed in and protected. : ''The male CTU gas attack survivor appeared in "Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm". CTU male gas attack survivor 5 He reached the Situation Room before the Sentox VX1 Nerve Gas reached CTU Los Angeles' Bullpen, and was successfully sealed in and protected. : ''The male CTU gas attack survivor appeared in "Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm". Stenger escort agent identification of Audrey to Jack]] As Jack and Curtis escorted Collette Stenger into CTU Los Angeles, one of the accompanying CTU agents informed Jack that Stenger had identified Audrey Raines in photographs on the ride over. This seemed to confirm Stenger's claim that Audrey sold her secret information. It enraged Jack, who threatened Stenger because he knew implicitly that Audrey was innocent. : ''The escort agent was played by Tohoru Masamune in "Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm". Day 6 SWAT agent to Bauer]] A CTU Los Angeles SWAT team surrounded 4332 Florence Avenue in an effort to capture Abu Fayed, a terrorist ringleader with access to 4 stolen suitcase nukes at the time. When Jack Bauer arrived at the perimeter, he asked to speak with the agent in charge, and one SWAT agent pointed out Hal Turner. During the subsequent raid, Fayed escaped but one suitcase nuke was disarmed and all of the other sub-cell terrorists were killed. : ''The SWAT agent was played by Brian Silverman in "Day 6 1:00pm-2:00pm". See also * Counter Terrorist Unit * CTU Los Angeles * CTU agents * More unnamed characters * *